Ryo Ryo no Mi, Model: Salamander
Ryo Ryo no Mi, Model: Salamander (両生類両生類の実 モデル：サラマンダー, Ryō Ryō no Mi, Moderu: Saramandā) is a Mythical Zoan-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into a mythical salamander, as well as a hybrid human-beast form. It is an incredibly powerful type of Zoan Devil Fruit said to be even rarer than Logia. Ryo is short for "ryōseirui", the Japanese word for amphibian. It is called the Amphibian Amphibian Fruit, Model: Salamander in English. This unique and rare devil fruit was eaten by Juan D. Teague, Captain of the Blue Hair Pirates. Strengths and Weaknesses Like most Zoan types, this Devil Fruit increases all of Teague’s physical attributes to super human levels and is best used for fighting purposes. Besides the increased strength, speed, and agility, the user also gains enhanced reflexes and has an incredible healing factor. If the user’s body is injured in any way, it can rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. As a result, Teague is very resilient, being able to take on an incredible amount of punishment while in his full salamander form with no visible consequences other than the amount of time taken to regenerate wounds. In the full salamander form, Teague becomes physically much larger, and also gains a set of razor sharp claws that when combined with his incredible strength, becomes strong enough to cut through most conventional materials like, wood, stone, and some types of metals. His mouth is also filled with rows of razor sharp teeth which he can use for combat purposes. In the full transformed form, Teague has a long, reptilian-like tail that he can use to help balance himself or as an offensive weapon. Like other Zoan users, Teague is able to take on a hybrid human-beast form. While in this hybrid form only selective parts of his body is transformed, such as his face gaining reptilian like scales, his eyes become wider, also similar to the full transformed state he gains salamander like hands and feet’s equipped with razor sharp claws. His hybrid form does not change his overall appearance, with only a few exceptions, and also gains a slight increase in his physical abilities when compared to his full salamander form, even then he is still a formidable opponent in his hybrid form. Due to the mythical nature of the beast that Teague transforms into, he is also resistant against fire and various types of flames while in the full salamander or hybrid salamander form. While most logia users retain their injuries until they heal naturally, Teague can recover from wounds that he receives while in human form by transforming back to his salamander, or hybrid salamander form. Teague's Devil Fruit, being a Mythical Zoan class, bestows him not only with Zoan abilities but also with powers which could be considered similar to those of Paramecia due to the salamander's uniqueness. While his ability to transform into a salamander is that of a Zoan, his healing and regeneration powers may be comparable to a Paramecia since this ability is somewhat a "super-human" power which affects the user's body. Because he is yet to master the full extent of the Devil Fruits power, Teague is unable to stay in his full salamander form for too long. The longer he stays in the full transformed state the more he loses parts of his personality, becoming more destructive and bestial in nature. Another weakness is when exposed to intense cold for more than a few minutes in either his hybrid, or full salamander forms, Teague loses much of his devil fruit powers and becomes weaker than he should be. This makes the Hie Hie no Mi a natural enemy to the fruit's powers due to its ability to generate cold temperatures. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The powers of the Devil Fruit have been mostly used by Teague for close combat purposes. Because he has yet to master the full extent of the fruit’s power, Teague does not use the full transformed state on a regular basis, but rather prefers to use his hybrid form instead. Teague uses his hybrid salamander form to enhance his fighting abilities, though the increase in power is not as significant as his full salamander form, this may be because he has yet to master the full extent of the fruits power. Because not many people are aware of the fruits true abilities, most people presume it to be a standard zoan type devil fruit, which gives the user reptilian like powers and form. According to Teague, if the government were to ever find out the true mythical nature of his devil fruit, he would have a much higher bounty that the one he has now. This shows that the fruit is of a much higher caliber, when compared to other devil fruits. Trivia External Links * Salamander - Wikipedia article on the entity this fruit transforms the user into. * Salamander - Monstropedia article on the Salamander. * Amphibian - Wikipedia article on Amphibians. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan Category:Zaraikou